El final no me gusta
by Lele Babichev
Summary: Los de arriba estaban enojados, nada ocurrió como ellos indicaron, todo por culpa de cierta cabra entrometida. Toman la decisión de llamar a Merlín para que arregle el daño y este trae a una mujer para ayudarle. Las cosas empiezan a ir como ellos querían. Dumbledore bueno pero equivocado ¡Fanfic no bueno con Snape! ¡Advertencia Slash!


**¡Hola a todos! Si, lo se, tengo otro escrito que debería continuar, pero la inspiración me golpeo y aquí me tienen, escribiendo esta locura, bueno se que todos pueden llegar a tener una gran cantidad de dudas, si es así, no duden en dejarlas en los comentarios.**  
 **Primero, aclarare algunos puntos.**  
 **Como dije en el resumen esta historia es Slash, si abran parejas homosexuales, si no te gustan te pido simplemente retirarte y buscar otra historia, la pareja slash que habrá por el momento es WolfStar o Sirius x Remus, si no te gusta esta pareja lo mismo, retírate y busca otra historia.**  
 **¿Por que el oc se llama Wanda Maximoff? A decir verdad, no se me ocurrió ningún nombre y le coloque el primero que se me vino a la mente xd.**

 **¡ADVIERTO! que esta historia no sera para nada amiga de Severus Snape, mi forma de ver las cosas es simple, es verdad James era un arrogante y con la cabeza demasiado grande, pero el creció y todo por la mujer que amaba, ¿Snape? no, siguió por muchos años manteniendo un rencor hacia un hombre muerto, se victimisa por su acoso, pero era más que obvio que el también tenia su lado malo, si no fuera así, nunca se hubiera unido a los mortifagos, dato, el se unió de buena gana, una vez Voldy mato a Lily se arrepintió, pero cuando la mato a ella.**  
 **Otra cosa, pueden haber ataques de Molly, Ron y Ginny, por que a decir verdad, esos tres nunca me han caído bien, sobre todo por que a Molly la veo muy controladora, a Ron demasiado celoso y se nota y a Ginny, no creo que haya cambiado su adulación al héroe, algo me dice que aún se mantiene ahí.**

 **Otra cosa, la linea de tiempo cambiara hacia el 2018 ¿por que? para serles sincera, me da flojera investigar sobre las modas y cosas muggles de la fecha en la que se vive en el libro xd.**  
 **Hermione se mantendrá en una buena posición de amistad, pero habrá problemas ya que ella se mantiene muy apegada a los libros y su adoración a las figuras de autoridad, así que abran dramitas por ahí, sobre todo por Wanda y Sirius.**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece, solamente Wanda Maximoff, no el nombre la actitud del personaje y la trama.**

 **Okey paro de molestarles ¡Disfrute!**

El final no me gusta. 1

Sonreí, agotada, a mi derecha estaba mi querido hermano, tomando mi mano y acariciando mi cabello, a mi izquierda mis sobrinos a los cuales quería como a mis hijos y sus hijos a quienes quiero como a mis nietos y yo, recostada, tan arrugada como una pasa, con mi cabello largo y blanco, sonriendo ante la muerte. Un último adiós y me entrego al final.

•••

Abrí mis ojos, todo a mi alrededor es blanco como la leche, miró mis manos, ya no hay muestra de la artritis que antes me molestaba y se veían tan lisas como en mi adolescencia, tocó mi rostro y ya no están las arrugas que antes los marcaba y mi cabello, volvió a ser negro como la noche, suspiré ¿Estaba en el cielo?

"No, no estás en el cielo" levante mi mirada, el hombre frente a mí era viejo y sabio, de barba y cabello blanco, vestía túnicas grises y me miraba sonriente, sus ojos centellaban.

"¿Quién es? ¿Qué hago aquí?" Pregunte, el hombre extendió su mano y me ayudó a levantarme, comenzó a caminar y simplemente le seguí, se detuvo frente a una fuente de mármol que alzaba frente a nosotros, podía ver mi rostro reflejado en ella, si volví a ser una adolescente.

"Soy Merlín y los de arriba me enviaron a buscarte, tienen una misión para ti" Le miré, volviendo mi vista al agua de la fuente, la cual Merlín revolvía con una niebla verdosa que salía de sus manos.

"¿Una misión? ¿Cuál?" Sabiendo que viviría mi siguiente gran aventura, pregunté, con mi vista atenta en las cristalinas aguas que se tiñeron de azul, mostrando el rostro de Harry Potter, de ocho años, si no adivine mal.

"A ninguno le gustó cómo se formó y terminó su historia, nada se hizo como ellos indicaron, todo por culpa del entrometido ese." Gruñó, mientras el rostro de Dumbledore se mostraba en la fuente.

"No me sorprende" Dije, aún con la vista fija, la fuente ahora mostraba a Sirius y Remus. "¿Que quieren que haga?"

"Quieren que vayas a ese mundo y arregles las cosas, me dieron el poder para darte lo que necesites" contestó, asentí, deseando tener un cuaderno y un lápiz conmigo, Merlín me los entrego, mi portaminas de gato y una agenda dorada, que en mi adolescencia llene de ideas.

"Bien, necesitaré algunas cosas de importancia" Murmuré, abriendo la agenda y comenzando a escribir. "Primero, necesito que me apariencia sea diferente, si puedes darme la apariencia de Wanda Máximo estaré encantada, necesito registros sobre mi existencia en el mundo muggle" Indique, Merlín asentía y el copiaba todos los puntos en un pergamino.

"¿En Hogwarts?" Preguntó, negué.

"No, nadie me conoce, mejor darle en Ilvermorny, así no seré descubierta" Seguía escribiendo en mi cuaderno, tenía mucho que planear "Necesito una casa, en Privet Drive, la número tres si es posible" saque una hoja de la agenda y se la entregué "con esas características, quiero vengarme de los Dursley" Merlín río, tomando la hoja y guardándola en su túnica. "Quiero que me enseñes esa magia de la niebla y que me digas cómo enseñarla, Sirius, Remus y Harry deben saberla." Este asintió, de acuerdo con mi idea.

"Necesitaras dinero, te proporcionaremos una fortuna en el mundo muggle y mágico, herencia familiar de la familia Maximoff, empresa vinícola, tendrás una viña a las afueras de londres." Asentí, me gusta el vino.

"Necesitaré ayuda para liberar a Sirius de Azkaban, debemos saber si es Lord Black, necesitaremos el poder político de la familia Black" Merlín asintió, me miro pensativo por unos segundos y luego sonrió.

"Hablaré con los de arriba, haremos que encuentren a Peter Pettigrew, los gemelos podrán hacerlo, el resto estará en tus manos" Asentí, ya sabía qué hacer.

"Bien" Merlín dejo pergamino y pluma flotando a su lado, mi cuaderno y lápiz también flotaron, se me acercó y con su pulgar tocó mi frente y sentí como todo el conocimiento se vaciaba en mi cabeza, la forma de usar la magia y cómo enseñarla, cerré los ojos intentando contener la horda de conocimiento, tendré que aprender oclumancia. "Perfecto, todo listo"

Me acerqué a la fuente y ya no vi mi apariencia adolescentes, el reflejo era de Wanda Maximoff, con sus ojos verdes y su cabello castaño hasta tenía el traje, fruncí el ceño y me concentre, el traje escarlata cambió, una blusa escarlata, un pantalón de tela negro y zapatos a tacón escarlatas, asentí, pensé en una elegante cartera negra, está apareció y guardé la agenda y mi lápiz.

"Necesitaré algo más, cuatro celulares inteligentes, con internet ilimitado, buena música y que se puedan usar en ambientes mágicos" Está vez la mirada de Merlín fue curiosa.

"¿Por qué los quieres?" Preguntó.

"Obvio ¿Cómo quieres que nos comuniquemos a largas distancias? No pienso escribir cartas, un celular es mucho más fácil" Este asintió, dándome la razón.

"¿Marca?"

"Samsung Galaxy s9, ese se me hará más fácil de explicar"

"Perfecto, práctica tu magia, tendré que ir a hablar con los de arriba, en unos minutos tendremos todo listo" Asentí, deje el bolso flotando y cuando Merlín se fue, me senté en el suelo en posición india, debía meditar y arreglar el desorden en mi cabeza.

•••

En el plano donde estaba Wanda, todo se arregló en cinco minutos, en el mundo mortal, todo se arregló en cinco días, a pesar de conseguir la fortuna, le dieron un trabajo en la escuela primaria de Harry, esto le dio una gran idea que más adelante se explicará.

Ahora mismo, Wanda se encontraba en el ministerio de magia británico, sentada en la silla de las visitas, a su lado Remus Lupin, quien miraba ansioso a los dos hombres en el centro del tribunal, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew, Wanda sonrió ante su suerte, tomo una hoja de su agenda, su lápiz y comenzó a escribir, adjuntando una foto de Harry de ocho años al reverso de la hoja. Se la entregó a Remus.

 _«Tú, yo y el pulgoso de abajo debemos hablar, finge que era una amiga del cornudo, cuando vayas a hablar con el pulgoso se lo indicas y los llevaré con su cachorro._

 _Ve el reverso»_

Remus lo hizo, Wanda atenta a su expresión, sonrió al ver como su mirada se llenaba de cariño y esperanza al ver al pequeño niño en la imagen, Remus le miró y asintió. Volvieron su atención al juicio.

"Con las pruebas entregadas y la verdad dada, Peter Pettigrew, se te condena a la eternidad en Azkaban, encerrado en una celda anti animago, custodiado por dementores, Sirius Black, se entrega tu libertad juntó a una indemnización por todos los años de sufrimiento y se pedirá que registre su forma animaga" El martillo cayó y Remus fue de los primeros en levantarse, la prensa estaba embravecida intentando acercarse a Black, los aurores lo mantenían a raya, Wanda se levantó cuando vio a Remus acercarse a Sirius, sonrió al ver a los hombres abrazarse, sabiendo que en ese abrazo Remus le explico a Sirius, dirigieron su mirada hacia a ella y Wanda sonrió saludándolos y estos le devolvieron el saludo.

Los aurores seguían manteniendo a los periodistas en línea, entre ellos Rita Skeeter, Wanda se acercó pasando entre la prensa, la gente y los aurores, saludo a Sirius con un abrazo.

"Wanda" Susurro su nombre al oído, mientras Sirius la abrazaba, algo incómodo para después soltarla.

"Me alegra volver a verte Wanda" Sonrió.

"Basta de charla, vamos, debemos atender tu inscripción y después ir por asuntos más importantes" Se dio la vuelta, frunciendo el ceño al ver tanta gente reunida.

"Demasiadas personas y todas quieren hablar con Padfoot..."

"Déjenmelo a mí" susurro y aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención de la multitud "Damas y cabellos, les pido por favor, comportarse como la gente civilizada que dice ser y hacerse a un lado, el señor Black debe atender asuntos importantes y no necesita que una banda de salvajes lo atrasé, por favor, muévanse."

Varios le miraron insultado, pero le dio igual pues la gente comenzó a moverse y alejarse.

"Bien, vamos" comenzó a caminar con los dos hombres tras ella, Sirius iba apoyado en Remus y se dirigieron rápidamente a la salida del tribunal, siendo desgraciadamente detenidos por Fudge y su sapo. Wanda gruñó. "Señor ministro, por favor, retírese, el señor Black debe ir a atenderse a un sanador."

"Claro que no, Sirius puede detenerse a hablar algunos minutos conmigo"

"¡Esto es un escándalo!" Grito llamando la atención del público "¡Le niega su derecho a un juicio justo, le niega su derecho a libertad y ahora le niega su derecho a buena salud! ¡Es irreprochable ministro!"

Cornelius Fudge le miró con las mejillas enrojecidas, Umbridge quien estaba a su lado, le miró con una enfermiza sonrisa, la gente a su alrededor comenzó a murmurar, los murmullos molestaron a Cornelius quien se hizo a un lado.

"Gracias, su señoría"

•••

Una vez la forma animaga registrada, se dirigieron hacia Gringotts en donde Wanda se quedó esperándolos afuera, con sus audífonos puestos y utilizando su nuevo celular, sacando de vez en cuando una foto del paisaje, en serio parecía haber viajado en el tiempo, se mantuvo apoyada en un pilar, la gente le miraba curiosa, ella simplemente los ignoraba. Levantó su mirada al sentir pasos acercarse, asintió al verlos, detuvo la música y guardo su celular.

"Bien, mi auto nos está esperando afuera del caldero, estaremos al lado del cachorro, pero tendrán que esperar a acercarse"

Comenzaron a caminar, la gente miraba sorprendido a Sirius, quien ahora vestía una túnica azul marino, casi negro, al llegar a la parte de atrás del caldero, se encargó de cambiar sus ropas por una versión muggle.

Traje y corbata negros para Sirius, pantalones de tela café oscuro, camisa blanca y suéter negro para Remus y ella una falda tubo negra, blusa rojo borgoña y zapatos de tacón negro, asintió al verlos, ignorando sus miradas sorprendidas y salieron del caldero, saco las llaves de su auto y entró al asiento del conductor entregándole su bolso a Remus, quien se sentó atrás junto a Sirius.

"Supongo que tienen preguntas"

"Demasiadas" hablo Remus, guardando silenció por unos segundos "¿Quién eres?"

"Wanda Maximoff"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto Sirius.

"Arreglas los errores cometidos por Albus muchos nombres Dumbledore" encendiendo el auto, partiendo hacia Privet Drive.

"¿Errores? ¿Qué errores?" Pregunto Remus.

"Les explico, este mundo no es el único que existe, hay una cantidad infinita de distintas dimensiones, cada una con sus héroes, con sus historia y su gente, algunas son completamente diferentes, otras son iguales pero se diferencian en algunas cosas, yo provengo de una que se puede titular como "normal" la magia no existía y la humanidad solo tenía a sus mitos y leyendas" se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo. "Yo morí en ese mundo, a los 99 años, la vejez" se encogió de hombros restando la importancia de aquel tema "Cuando desperté, estaba en lo que se podía decir, una sala de espera, ahí me encontré con Merlín quien me explico en detalle todo"

Avanzó por la carretera, en silenció, dejando que los magos pensaran en lo dicho, Sirius fue el primero en hablar.

"¿Que te explico?"

"Que los de arriba no estaban felices, nada ocurrió como ellos lo habían indicado, todo por qué Dumbledore metió su nariz en asuntos que no le importaba, arruinó la línea temporal y por ende arruinó la vida de Harry con sus manipulaciones, según los de arriba ustedes debían de haber criado a Harry, lo hubieran protegido y enseñado, todo hubiera sido más fácil así, pero Dumbledore tenía sus ideas estúpidas del "gran bien" y lo arruinó todo"

El silencio volvió a reinar en el auto, luego de unos kilómetros se detuvo fuera de una acogedora y blanca casa de dos pisos, la más grande de Privet Drive, bajaron y abriendo las puertas permitió que los dos hombres entrarán a la casa, dejando que estos se acomodarán en el salón, dejó su bolso en la mesa de la cocina y se sacó sus zapatos dejándola en la entrada, sacó tres cervezas de mantequilla del refrigerador y volvió al salón, entregando una cerveza a Remus y Sirius.

"Bien ¿Consultas?"

"¿Dónde está nuestro cachorro?" Pregunto Remus, tenía problemas para creer.

"Vive al lado, en el número cuatro, con Petunia"

"¿¡Petunia!? ¿¡Quien lo dejo con esa arpía!?" Sirius se levantó de un salto, Remus le tomo de la mano obligándolo a sentarse y ayudándolo a calmarse.

"Dumbledore"

Wanda lo supo apenas vio sus ojos, Albus estaba en grandes problemas.

•••

La mañana dejo caer la tarde, Sirius y Remus después de la conversación se fueron a sus cuartos, aunque Wanda estaba segura que terminarían compartiendo uno, mientras ella se encargaba de preparar el almuerzo, usando su magia, Sirius y Remus estaban arriba, conversado.

"¿Crees en todo esto Padfoot?"

"Me costaba al principio, pero..."

"Después de lo que dijo con Petunia, fue inevitable"

"Nuestro cachorro, Remus, está al lado, a una corta distancia y aún no podemos acercarnos... "Sirius estaba sentado en la cama, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, Remus sabía que estaba llorando, así que no dudó en abrazarlo para poder calmarlo.

"Wanda... Ella nos lo quiere devolver, pero claramente tiene un plan..."

"No quería seguir planes Remus, quiero a mi cachorro, quiero a mi Harry de vuelta." Se separó para levantarse, lo único que le quedaba de su familia, el tesoro que más amaba estaba a unos cuantos pasos y no podía ir con él, se acercó a la ventana y pudo verlo, un pequeño niño de desordenado cabello negro, la ropa que usaba era demasiado holgada para su gusto y cuándo levantó el rostro, sus ojos verdes lo dejaron sin aire, su Harry estaba ahí.

Se alejó de la ventana, cerrando las cortinas.

"Está ahí Remus..."

"Siri..."

"No puedes acercarte, aún no"

Los dos se voltearon para ver a la mujer que los estaba alojando, quien les miraba desde la puerta de la habitación.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Remus, con el mismo deseo de Sirius.

"Porque pienso matar dos pájaros de un tiro, mañana en la tarde, abra una reunión de padres, maestros y estudiantes en la primaria de Harry, Vernon y Petunia están obligados a ir y llevar a su hijo y Harry con ellos, en esa reunión me presentare como nueva profesora." Sonrió, alejándose de la puerta "Vamos, le explicaré durante el almuerzo"

Sentados en la mesa de la cocina, tanto Sirius como Remus esperaban ansiosos que les explicara su plan, Wanda les sirvió su almuerzo, usando su magia para servirles el jugo.

"Aprenderán a hacer eso, les enseñare a ustedes y a Harry. De todas formas, el plan." Se sentó a la mesa una vez el almuerzo estuvo servido. "En la reunión me presentare como la nueva profesora, para el curso en el que esta Harry, por ende tendré que presentarme a cada familia que asista y acercarme a los niños…"

"Podrás acercarte a Harry…" Sirius hablo y Wanda asintió.

"No podemos contarles la verdadera historia a los muggles, tiene que ser la verdad disfrazada, me acercare a Harry y comenzare a actuar, me encargare que la actuación muestra la verdad sobre Vernon y Petunia, y los llamare a ustedes, para que venga a ver a Harry, porque al fin lo encontramos, claro que cuando volvamos le explicaremos la verdad." Termino Wanda, mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo, dejando que la idea se acomodara.

"Maldita sea, todo es tan…" Sirius hablo, sin saber que palabras usar.

"¿Raro? ¿Rápido?" Remus contesto, con la misma mirada de impacto, comiendo su comida de forma monótona.

"Tú lo has dicho."

"Dímelo a mí, ¡Merlín, me trajo de entre los muertos!" El silencio los rodeo por unos segundos, en que los ojos de Wanda se abrían como platos "¡Por un demonio! ¡Me acaban de traer de entre los muertos!"

Las carcajadas duraron un buen rato.

Continuara.

 **¿Que tal? ¿Como estuvo? ¿Les gusto?  
Si, no, tal ves, no importa todo es bien recibido, criticas, opiniones, consultas, dudas, deje todo en los comentarios.**


End file.
